dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fusion Saga
} |- !bgcolor= | !bgcolor= | |} In Dragon Ball Z, the Fusion Saga deals with the Fusion dance technique, the Potara Earring Fusion, and the emergence of Gotenks and Vegito, all during the battle between the Z Warriors and their most formidable foe, the ruthless Majin Buu. This saga aired in Japan in 1994 and 1995. This is part of US Season Nine. Major Characters * Vegito * Gotenks * Majin Buu (Evil Buu,Super Buu) * Goku * Gohan * Goten * Trunks * Vegeta * Piccolo * Hercule * Supreme Kai * Kibito Supporting Characters * Bulma * Chi-Chi * Krillin * Tien * Yamcha * Videl * Android 18 * Master Roshi * Oolong * Puar * Ox-King * Marron * Mr. Popo Battles Featured * Majin Buu vs. Evil Buu * Gotenks (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu * Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Super Buu * Gohan (Unlocked Ki) vs. Super Buu * Gohan (Unlocked Ki) vs. Super Buu (Gotenks/Piccolo) * Tien vs. Super Buu (Gotenks/Piccolo) * Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Super Buu (Gotenks/Piccolo) * Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Super Buu (Goten/Trunks/Piccolo/Gohan) * Goku (Super Saiyan) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (Goten/Trunks/Piccolo/Gohan) * Vegito vs. Super Buu (Goten/Trunks/Piccolo/Gohan) * Vegito (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (Goten/Trunks/Piccolo/Gohan) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Unlocked Ki-image) * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3-image) & Piccolo (image) * Goku (Super Saiyan) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu Plot Summary Outline The second Majin Buu we see is Evil Buu, who looks like a grey and desiccated version of Majin Buu at first. Evil Buu kills Van Zant who shot Hercule and the puppy and then confronts and fights Majin Buu. Majin Buu attempts his conversion attack on Evil Buu, but Evil Buu simply reflects it back at him. Good Majin Buu is turned into chocolate and is eaten by Evil Buu. This throws the two back together but creates a whole new, "Super" Buu. Super Buu is now muscular, wearing just the billowing white pants and black boots. He is also considerably more powerful. He then displays an attack on Smitty that was involved in shooting Hercle and Bee by turning himself into liquid form and goes into the man's mouth and down his windpipe. The man is overloaded and explodes. Super Buu then sees Hercule and Bee cowering from him, and goes to attack the two of them, but holds back and flies away. With the ability to sense life energy now, Buu journeys to Kami's Lookout where the Z Fighters and their loved ones are waiting for Goten and Trunks to master the fusion technique so that they can fight Super Buu. However, Super Buu is a day early and the boys aren't ready. In an act of desperation, Piccolo pleads with Super Buu to return to the surface and wait an extra day, saying there are plenty of people for Super Buu to have fun with. Piccolo knows that Super Buu's victims can be resurrected with the Dragon Balls. In response, Super Buu launches his Human Extinction Attack, an assault that quickly kills every human on Earth with the exception of Tien, Chiaotzu, and Hercule. Super Buu agrees to wait one more hour before facing Goten and Trunks. During this period, Goku's wife, Chi-Chi, slaps Super Buu and verbally remonstrates him for killing her son, Gohan (who is actually not dead, but is training on Supreme Kai's Planet). Super Buu's response is turning Chi-Chi into an egg with his tentacle and then stepping on her. Before the hour is up, Super Buu becomes very impatient, so Piccolo tricks Super Buu into following him along a very long route to reach the boys, buying them additional time. Super Buu enters the HyperBolic Time Chamber and begins his battle with Gotenks (Goten and Trunks fused). He fights Gotenks in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gotenks puts up a relatively good battle with clever new tricks in addition to older ones. But when it appears that Gotenks is losing the battle, Piccolo destroys the entrance, thus trapping them inside forever. Super Buu is shocked that Piccolo would sacrifice himself and the boys, just to keep him in the room. After a few hours of being trapped, Super Buu decides to take measures into his own hands. He realizes that he will never eat chocolate again and, in his rage, screams a hole between dimensions, returning to the lookout through the portal. Piccolo and Gotenks are too late to go through the portal. Super Buu makes his way outside and turns everyone he can find into chocolate, devouring them. Gotenks and Piccolo copy Super Buu and escape when Gotenks transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, shocking Piccolo. Unfortunately, they are too late to help their friends and family. Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Super Buu do battle on the lookout, completely destroying it. The battle wages on in the skies, with SS3 Gotenks being on a par with Super Buu. Near the end of the fight, a beaten and battered Gotenks gains control and leaves Super Buu on the verge of death. As he moves in to finish him off, the power of the Super Saiyan 3 fades, as he reverts to his base form. Without being a Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks realises he is no match for Super Buu, who manages to regenerate, completely refreshing his life energy. Soon after, Gotenks defuses and becomes Trunks and Goten again. Piccolo realises all hope is lost, but still demands to take one last stand. But not all hope was lost. After some time on the Kai World and impressive training from the Elder Kai, Gohan becomes very strong. After awakening his potential, he heads back to Earth. He makes his way back to find out what happened to Earth and encounters Super Buu. Gohan demands a battle, in an attempt to save the world. Gohan starts off strong and completely overpowers Super Buu. Suddenly, Super Buu realizes Gohan is too much for him and will surely be killed. He powers up and tells Gohan he will self destruct, taking everyone with him. As Gohan grabs the others and flies away, Super Buu explodes. However, Super Buu was not completely destroyed and regenerated. He understood that Goten and Trunks would have to wait to fuse and hid in the meantime. When the warriors returned, Super Buu inexplicablly challenged the boys as their fused self Gotenks. Gohan and Piccolo saw no reason not to allow this as Gohan could have finished Super Buu off at any time. But Super Buu was very clever, and as soon as the boys fused, he absorbed them, and Piccolo, thus becoming stronger, and more intelligent than ever before. Super Buu is the most intelligent form of Majin Buu. He has the face of Piccolo along with the powers of Piccolo and Gotenks combined with his own. His head tentacle is now huge, stretching down past his waist. His assault on Gohan is devastating and it compels Elder Kai to give his life to Goku, so Goku can return from Other World with a plan to fuse with his son and defeat Super Buu. Back on Earth, Tien arrives to back Gohan up, but after a short battle, Super Buu easily disposes of him. That's when Goku arrives and throws the fusing earring to the badly injured Gohan, who drops it and is left searching desperately through the rocks. Goku, in order to bide time for Gohan, power up to a Super Saiyan 3 and tries to go up againt Super Buu. He is easily outclassed, but manages to do fairly well, not getting too badly hurt. Gohan eventually finds the earring but by that time, Super Buu manages to quickly absorb him, skyrocketing his powers to unimaginable heights. Goku seems to be out of luck until the Other World allows Vegeta to go back. Luckily Vegeta does arrive from Other World with special dispensation to fight Super Buu. Goku and Vegeta fight Buu as Super Saiyan 2's for a while, but are easily defeated. With Piccolo, Trunks, Goten and Gohan within him, they realize he's too much. Goku then suggests the fusion earrings that Elder Kai gave to him. The only difference from the dance is that the earrings are more powerful and they're permanent. It takes Vegeta some time to agree to fuse with Goku, but the want to restore the world and return the safety of his family finally gets to Vegeta and he decides to go through with it. Goku and Vegeta fuse using the Potara fusion earrings to form Vegito and they proceed to fight Super Buu. Super Buu has difficulty fighting the fused being, throwing everything he has and finding it insufficient. Whatever Super Buu tries to do to Vegito, Vegito counters twice as hard. After the fight begins, Vegito decides to turn it up a notch and transforms into a Super Saiyan. This proves to be another brick wall for Super Buu as Vegito is 3x as strong as he was before. Super Buu is nearly defeated, but eventually manages to turn Vegito into a coffee-flavoured jawbreaker. But this piece of candy still possesses intelligence and all of Vegito's powers. Unable to damage the candy, Super Buu is compelled to restore Vegito. He then manages to absorb them. Delighted with his seeming victory, Super Buu goes on a rampage, wishing only that he'd kept some humans around for more entertainment. However, when Vegito was absorbed, he had a power field around him, and his powers weren't given to Super Buu like Gohan's, Piccolo's and Gotenks' were. Instead, Vegito separated inside of Super Buu creating Vegeta and Goku again. For the whole time they are there, they have all kinds of elements to go against. After fighting Super Buu's mind and a giant worm, they find Majin Buu, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo all covered in some sort of material from the neck down inside Super Buu's brain. They rip out their friends from these pods. Goku and Vegeta also take Majin Buu from the pod. They find a way out, causing Super Buu to power up and then revert into Kid Buu. The action ''Continues in the Kid Buu Saga.'' DVDs *Fusion - Evil Buu (239-241) *Fusion - Play For Time (242-244) *Fusion - Losing Battle (245-247) *Fusion - Ambush (248-250) *Fusion - Hope Returns (251-253) *Fusion - Last Saiyan (254-256) *Fusion - Internal Struggle (257-260) FUNimation's Season Set *(Only available on DVD Soon) *Dragon Ball Z Season Nine - (254-291) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut Version (22 episodes) *254. The Evil of Men *255. Buu Against Buu *256. Empty Planet *257. Time Struggle *258. Super Moves of Gotenks *259. Trapped in Forever *260. Feeding Frenzy *261. Gotenks is Awesome *262. Unlucky Break *263. A Whole New Gohan *264. Search For Survivors *265. Majin Buu Transforms *266. The Old Kai’s Weapon *267. Ready to Fuse? *268. Union of Rivals *269. Meet Vegito *270. Rip In The Universe *271. Vegito...Downsized *272. The Incredible Fighting Candy *273. The Innards of Buu *274. Mind Trap *275. Deadly Vision Edited Version (22 episodes) *239. The Evil of Men *240. Buu Against Buu *241. Empty Planet *242. Time Struggle *243. Super Moves of Gotenks *244. Trapped in Forever *245. Feeding Frenzy *246. Gotenks is Awesome *247. Unlucky Break *248. A Whole New Gohan *249. Search For Survivors *250. Majin Buu Transforms *251. The Old Kai's Weapon *252. Ready to Fuse? *253. Union of Rivals *254. Meet Vegito *255. Rip In The Universe *256. Vegito...Downsized *257. The Incredible Fighting Candy *258. The Innards of Buu *259. Mind Trap *260. Deadly Vision Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Fusion Saga